Talk:Sierra's Mexican Restaurant
I added the details, based on a news story, because I was wondering what Turtledove's intentions were. The short story was published in 2015 so would probably have been written in 2014, two years after the place closed. He would have known about that since the intro says he has been living in the Valley for the last 30 years so I wonder if he was trying to subtly show some good from The Change. It cased property development to stop dead and so a marvelous old school place like Sierra's survived much longer than in OTL. ML4E (talk) 19:34, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :That's sort of in keeping with the main series. A few characters muse that without the Change, the world may have been headed for an irrevocably terrible fate. Sometimes, characters refer to minor things to support this. TR (talk) 20:00, June 30, 2015 (UTC) So the bill was two dollars each, that is four dollars total, and he paid with a dozen coins and called it overtipping? That would be three dollars at most. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:28, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Good catch especially if you haven't read the story yet! Spoilers, or at least how the story ends, coming in the next few days. ML4E (talk) 19:36, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Edit Request 9/8/15 Would it be worth mentioning that Sierra's no longer had gas needed for the stove or running water? At least they were able to survive. Info comes from the Sierra's Proprietor article. -- 19:55, September 8, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :It could be added, I suppose, although, as you say, its covered by the proprietor's article. ML4E (talk) 17:59, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I just added the info to the article myself. However, since I added it towards the end of the Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers section, it might have to be placed in a different part of the section. -- 20:55, April 8, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Inconsistency This article says that the restaurant was "...an institution since before Justin's birth". Justin Kloster was born in 1978, well after the physical location opened. The inconsistency says 1958. I think there isn't an inconsistency and that Matthew got the dates mixed up. ML4E (talk) 21:03, October 28, 2019 (UTC) :Justin thinks of the building as being 20 years older than himself, i.e., 1958. But it's from 1969, which is only 9 years older than him.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 06:37, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ::The quote is "Sierra's was a Valley institution. It had been there since twenty years before he was born." Given the fact that the entity was a cafe in the Valley before it became a restaurant, I'm not sure we can call this an inconsistency. Article on Sierra's here TR (talk) 14:12, October 29, 2019 (UTC) :::It looks like it has been around in one form or another for far longer than 1958. Even if we keep the inconsistency (which I don't think we should) it would have to be reworded since it doesn't make any sense. For instance, the year 1958 is pulled out of thin air without explanation. ML4E (talk) 21:35, October 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::Also, if something has been there your whole life and longer, it's not hard to imagine your being foggy about the details. I think Jonathan's crawled out onto a very long branch here, and would like to see the inconsistency removed. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:38, October 29, 2019 (UTC)